The Supernatural of Oz
by SupernaturalFanatic14
Summary: What could happen when Charlie wishes for her and the boys to go to the land of Oz, the movie version? A lot. Mental note; Be careful what you wish for
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Charlie was watching the Wizard of Oz once again, it seemed to be the billionth time. That week alone. She remembered her times in Oz with Dorothy and missed it just as she hated the Wizard, total d-bag there. With the movie it seemed much more friendly, but knowing what actually happened was good to. "Again? That's like the tenth time today," Dean groaned from the kitchen, digging into yet another pecan pie that had come from a crummy, run down, gas station. "You know what'd be totally awesome!?" the greatest, and possibly worst, idea had just sparked inside her mind.

"What?" Sam asked without looking up from his laptop. Lately cases had been scarce, that was both good and bad. Good because they could take a break, and Charlie could go have a Geek Week, probably with Sam, and Dean could spend time with the love of his life: Mrs. Pie Winchester. "If you, me, Dean, and Cass were all inside the Wizard of Oz. But the movie, not the other world," she grinned, her eyes twinkling brightly. Dean and Sam remained silent, staring at her wide eyed. "That'd be terrible, what gave you that idea?" Dean raised a curious eyebrow. "That'd be awesome!" she paused the movie, turning around to face the Winchester brothers.

"Okay then, Dorothy," Sam chuckled, drinking his coffee. "Okay then... Scarecrow," she smirked. "Dean would be either the Tin Man or the Cowardly Lion, who would be the Wicked Witch of the West?" she tapped a finger on her chin.

Both brothers stared at each other, sharing a look of knowledge as Dean smirked. "Rowena," they said in unison. "I don't know who that is," Charlie narrowed her eyes. "You know Crowley right?" Sam asked. "Yeah..." she held a look of confusion. "That's his mom, never call him a son of a bitch, he's really a son of a Witch," Dean shrugged. "Oh... that can't be good," she blinked. "Nope," Dean emphasized the 'p' in the single word.

"Would the good Witch be that crazy stalker chick?" Sam froze at her words. "Bethany was it?" she looked to the brothers for help. Sam was frozen on the spot and Dean was laughing with a mouth full of pie. "Becky," he managed to say, still laughing. "How would she be the good Witch?" Sam questioned. "Because she is good, just a little crazy," Charlie shrugged. "More like psycho," Dean laughed. "Besides, don't wish for things like that," Sam shook his head. "Why?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Be careful what you wish for," Dean shrugged. "Movie quotes now? Besides, don't crush a girl's dreams," Charlie chuckled. "I wish the three - four if you count Cassie - of us were in the Wizard of Oz," she grinned.

"Your wish is my command," Charlie didn't recognize the male voice, but the Winchesters did. A snap of the fingers, a flurry of almost _heavenly_ white flashes, and with a side of nausea, a certain red head's wish was granted. The last words heard, after the unknown voice, were Dean and Sam's once again in unison. Can you guess the two words? And the one responsible?


	2. Boys, we're not in Kansas anymore

CHAPTER ONE: Boys, we're not in Kansas anymore

 **Warning, I have not seen the movie in a very long time but I've certainly seen Supernatural! If things are wrong or incorrect sorry, but this was something that popped into my head. I have no clue if somebody has already done this and I really don't care, I just wanted to get this down. Did you figure out who it was and what the boys said? Also the Witch who got crushed, there was a difficulty on choosing who it would be. Meg or Ruby, either way one of them got dead. Yay! Can you guess who got turned into Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion?**

Charlie sat up, blinking away as her eyes adjusted to the scenery around her. The room she was in was a mess, like a twister stormed through it. The windows were shattered and glass lay on the floor, broken pictures and furniture joined it. Turning her head she nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing the dog next to her. It wasn't small, but it wasn't entirely Samsized either, it was a German Shepherd. On it's collar it said 'toto'. Her head was spinning, almost as though she had been in the middle of a twister.

Immediately she jumped off the bed and opened the window to see a beautiful shining city, filled with tons of little munchkins that all had small wings on their backs. They weren't looking at her as much as they were looking at something that was underneath the house. Immediately she knew what happened, but she wondered who it was. "I really hope the Witch was a demon who's dead," she shuddered at the thought of a demon coming after her, that'd be ten levels of sucking.

*****Flashback, via 10 seconds ago*****

"Stupid little munchkin angels," the Witch's dark brown eyes were amused with dark humor. "Shortest Archangel and shortest munchkin," she taunted boy Munchkin Gabriel who was standing next to an unamused Munchkin Balthazar. "Can you kill me now?" the munchkin angels all glared.

"Don't talk back to me you rotten little- is it dark here or is it just me?" she noticed the large shadow covered Munchkinland. "Look to the skies darling," Munchkin Balthazar smirked, pointing up with a stubby finger. Hesitantly she did and just before she could scream, she was crushed by the house. "And that's how Ruby really died," Munchkin Hannah stated, making all the other munchkin angels laugh. "Oh, a dream come true," Munchkin Gabriel put a hand over his heart, smiling with pure joy.

*****Present*****

Looking down at herself Charlie smiled at what she was wearing. Dorothy Gale's dress! Plaid and all, it reminded her of Sam. "Boys, wherever you are. We're not in Kansas anymore," she grinned toothily, wondering who got picked as who. Cowardly Squirrel? Cowardly Moose? Was Cass in with them? Cowardly Angel? Tin Squirrel, Moose, Angel? WHAT WAS IT?!

"Like Munchkin Angels," she looked at them, wondering if this was what the angels from Chuck Shurley's books really looked like. "I wonder who the Wizard is?" she asked aloud as she and the dog walked outside to meet a bunch of munchkins angels who were currently singing Ding Dong the Witches dead.

Once again Charlie grinned. "Ding Dong bitches," she laughed, remembering her adventure with the Winchesters and Dorothy. She killed the Wicked Witch then and prevented the flying monkeys from coming in, would she be able to do the same here?

Munchkin Gabriel and Balthazar looked to her at the moment as Munchkin Samandriel(that's gotta be adorable) waddled up to her. "She who killed the Wicked Witch Ruby!" they all began clapping and cheering. "Ruby? Well after what she did to Sam... I say, awesome!" she cheered with them, even giving Munchkin Gabriel a high five. 'Wait... Am I over the rainbow?' she wondered.

A small bubble began floating near her head, and the Munchkin Angels stared at in with awe in their eyes. Inside it was a girl, young and around Charlie's age, wearing a light salmon pink gown that made her look like she was going to a royal ball. Or make her look like Glinda, even had the crown and giant wand with a star on the top. She had long blonde hair that went to just under her shoulder blades with brown eyes and fair skin. The bubble popped and in its place stood the girl, Charlie sized.

"Where is the Witch you spoke of?" she asked the Munchkin Angels. They all pointed to Charlie. "Are you a good Witch or a bad Witch?" she asked. "Oh, I'm not a Witch at all," with a thought Charlie added. "Neither is he, that's Toto. My dog," she grinned. "I'm Charlie... Gale from Kansas," if she could grin from ear to ear, then she would be.

"That's odd... I'm a little muddled, the Munchkin Angels said there was a new Witch. And you came out of the house that is currently sitting on the dead Wicked Witch of the East, thank Chuck for that," she giggled. "Bonjour mademoiselle," Munchkin Balthazar smiled at Charlie. "Don't bother, she doesn't fly that way," the girl smiled. "Fly?" the Munchkin Archangel and Angel said at the same time. "You know what I mean," she grinned. "The Munchkin angels are happy since she's dead. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the demons were as well, I certainly didn't like her," the good Witch whispered behind her hand, a grin on her face still.

"So you're the Good Witch of the North," giddy like a schoolgirl, or Becky when she's around Sam. "Yep, Becky," Charlie froze under a mix of amusement and surprise. "Run Moose Run. Wherever you are," she murmured, amused. "You're the heroine of this land deary, come on out now everyone. She's gone, and stop singing Ding Dong, we get it," she laughed as all the Munchkin Angels began coming out of... almost everywhere.

Something bad obviously had happened since everyone stopped singing that the Eastern Witch was dead, even a record scratched and the singing stopped altogether. "I thought you said she was dead?" Charlie pointed to the Witch staring at something on the ground, the red and black striped socks with bright sparkly red shoes. "That's her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than Ruby," Becky hid a glare from the red headed Witch. Her hair was long compared to Charlie's haircut.

Something clicked in Charlie's head. "Her name wouldn't be Rowena by any chance would it?" she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, if you came from the star Kansas, how'd you know that?" Becky asked, confused. "Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? Answer me!" from the Supernatural books Charlie knew that Crowley was Scottish, and after Sam and Dean told her about his mother, she should've expected the thick accent. It reminded her French Munchkin Balthazar.

"Leave her alone!" Becky snapped, gripping the wand. Rowena glared at the good Witch. "You stay out of this goody goody, vengeance is what I seek and what I will get! So it was you, was it? You killed her..." Crowley was bad enough, how bad was Rowena. And as a Witch... uh oh.

Another thought came to mind. Whoever it was, most likely and angel or a monster, probably a demon, did this and this could be a reality if not careful. "It wasn't me!" Charlie raised her hands in defense. Rowena put a hand on her hip, gripping her broomstick in the other. "Then who?" she challenged. "B-Balthazar and Gabriel?" she pointed to the Munchkin Angels. "We saw it coming, we didn't do it, she came out of the house that came from the star Kansas. Besides, it was an accident," they said together.

Rowena glared at Charlie again. "Aren't you forgetting something? Ruby slippers?" Becky turned the attention away. Rowena turned her head, then returned to glare at the good Witch. "They're gone!" she growled. "They're there," Becky waved her wand at Charlie's feet.

Looking down she was unsure whether to be happy or freaked out. There they were, beautiful, elegant, and shining ruby slippers. "And that's where they stay," Becky smirked.

The bad Witch stared at both Becky and Charlie. "Fine, but soon enough I'll get you my red headed pretty..." she trailed off, Charlie already knew the line. Rowena smirked. "And your boys too!" she cackled at her surprise and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All the Munchkin Angels surrounded the two and the dog. They all - Becky and Charlie included - wrinkled their noses in disgust. "That's sulfur, ugh, horrendous," Balthazar complained. "Never forget that smell, demons at work," Becky held her nose.

"I can't get out of Oz unless I..." Charlie looked down at her feet. She tapped the shoes together three times and repeated 'there's no place like home' and then opened her eyes. "Oh crap..." they all stared at her confused. "Darling the magic doesn't work until the moral is completed," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Also you have to find the boys," Becky pointed out. "Bring me home my moose!" she grinned. "Ew," the Munchkin Angels agreed with Charlie's of words. "Shuddup! You don't know true love when you see it!" Becky crossed her arms.

"So basically I have to find the Wizard of Oz?" Charlie lowered her shoulders, she remembered when Dorothy told her that walking in high heels down the yellow brick road would be a pain. "Not to mention moose, squirrel, and the angel," Gabriel added. "Damn it," she groaned. "Do I have to wear the heels?" she asked. "Unless you want to be killed, yeah if she took off the shoes that is exactly what would have happened," Becky put a hand on her mouth at her wide eyes. "I assume," she quickly added. "Who's the Wizard?" Charlie asked. "That's for later to tell," they smirked.

"And I have to go to Emerald City... perfect," Charlie knew everything that happened in the movie and in reality from the real Dorothy, that was definitely a bonus. The crappy part was the heels and walking. Avoid the poppy field. She mentally reminded herself. "Where is the yellow brick road?" she asked.

They all pointed behind her. "Okay then," she began, listening to them sing 'Follow the Yellow Brick road', 'Over the Rainbow', and once again, 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'. This would be both fun and cruel at the same time. Cruel by heels and Rowena, demons and monsters as well, but fun since it was the Wizard of Oz. "Follow the Yellow Brick road, hopefully Sam or Dean'll be close," Scarecrow was the first that Dorothy had found in the movie, so it was most likely one of those two. Boy was there a surprise coming with the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion.


	3. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

CHAPTER TWO: Follow the yellow brick road

I can really see Ruby's second meatsuit getting crushed by a house, and then Balthazar and Gabriel standing there smirking. That'd be a dream come true. Moosepuppy, Squirrel, and Angel. Poor Angel, he got sucked in too and is currently wondering 'What the hell happened' movie quote. Sympathy for the Angel. Things are different and not always what they seem, that's another movie quote. The dog was a German Shepherd from a classic episode called Dog Dean Afternoon, least that's what I think it was called. Oh well, on with Chapter Two. Also despite most family movie things, there'll be swears in this. Mostly from Dean-o. Like that'd be new. Also, the Yellow Brick Crossroads is not demonic. I'd hope.

"Follow the yellow brick... dammit," Charlie groaned. "Please tell me this place isn't haunted by deal making demons, I read the books... Poor Dean," she looked at the ground. "Which way did Dorothy go?" she looked down each path. A familiar voice answered her. "That way I believe," what seemed to be a Scarecrow was pointing right. "Sam?" she called out. "Yeah! Why'd you have to wish for that! As Dean would say 'Friggin' angels'," Charlie saw the Scarecrow that was Sam on the pole and couldn't resist the side splitting laughter that escaped her. Even the dog was grinning and barking out laughs.

Sam shot them both his classic bitch-face, though this was more irritated and confused. "What?" he asked. "Scarecrow my ass..." Charlie burst out in more laughs. "Scare-moose more like it, classic. Antlers, hooves on your feet, I swear if you have a tail I'm going to die and come back as a ghost," she fell to the ground with laughter. "Oh you have got to be-" Sam gritted his teeth. "CROWLEY!" he shouted out.

After laughing as much as she possibly could, Charlie and Toto walked towards Sam as he was in front of the crossroads and corn. "Oh my god I wish I had my phone right now," she snorted with laughter. "Oh come on you're still smart, even without a brain," she grinned at his second bitch-face. "Most people without brains talk a lot, don't they?" she smirked at his words.

"Can you get me down now?" Sam sighed with annoyance. "Okay, bend the nail and you'll fall down," she bent the nail, then another memory came back. "Oh cra-" she was interrupted by a pained groan. "Well, least your face broke the fall," she grinned nervously, noticing the straw that'd fallen out of his coat. "You've fallen and can't get up," she laughed as she put the straw back, buttoning the coat in the process and helping him stand.

"Ha," he brushed the remaining straw off. "Least whoever did it left your fingers, wait is that? Nevermind," he was covered in fur on his hands, yet not his face minus the antlers and his ears being replaced with moose ears. "Scare-moose," she grinned. "Shut up," Sam complained. "Now what?" he asked. "What do you mean now what?" she stared at him. "You watched this movie thousands of times and had adventures with Dorothy, not me," Oh, you sing if you had a brain!" Hell no," Please?" No," You're no fun," I'm okay with that," Sam's words were most likely true.

"Fine, we have to find the Wizard. By the way guess what?" she grinned, ear to ear. "What?" he didn't like the grin. "The Witch who got crushed by the house was Ruby," he smirked in satisfaction at that. "You and Dean were right about Rowena," Oh crap," Yeah, and I was right about Becky being the good Witch of the North. Also she even told me to bring her home her moose," he glared at her laughs. "She loves you too," she chuckled.

"So how do we find Dean and get to the Wizard?" he asked. "He's in Emerald City," Charlie explained. "Who's the Wizard anyway?" that was a question that needed dire answering. "They wouldn't tell me, by the way I saw Balthazar and Gabriel there, and a lot of other angels. But no Cass," she looked to him. "Probably the lion or the pile of tin," Sam complained.

"Well, let's find your Wizard," they began walking down the yellow brick road again. After a while (don't care) they were walking next to apple trees. Red delicious, green delicious, yellow delicious. "Hey apples!" Charlie smiled, then thought otherwise as the smile disappeared. "Charlie... Charlie, wait a minute. Think of the movie, getting apples thrown at you hurts like hell," she stopped herself. "Think again, hell is a lot worse," Sam looked to the apples.

Looking beyond the apple trees, she saw something that looked silver or more specifically... tin. "Tin Man! It's Dean!" she ran pass the trees, with a irritated Sam behind her. "Get out of here... little... bastards..." he shooed the crows away. Looking up Charlie saw that it was a man of tin, but he had something else on him. On his back were two tin wings, and he had an overcoat too! And instead of green eyes there were blue eyes, pale as the bright sky with a sun and few clouds. "Cass," Charlie and Sam said at the same time.

"Find the oil can," she ordered the moose-crow(Scare-moose or Moose-crow?) and began looking. "Found it," she oiled both sides of his mouth. "Thank you..." his voice was gruff as usual. "What happened? I was returning to the bunker when I saw a flash and ended up still, here," he explained as Charlie oiled the joints. "Do you have your angel powers?" Sam asked. "No, if I did I would have gotten out earlier," Castiel said. "What happened?" he repeated. "Charlie didn't listen when Dean and I told her to be careful on what she wished for," Sam rolled his eyes. "Why would she need to be careful? Did she cause this?" he began moving, and almost immediately the squeaking got annoying.

"Because anything is possible and somebody said 'My wish is your command' I think it was Gabriel," Sam shrugged. "That's not... I can only wonder if he's dead or alive. He said it himself, you can't take 'trick out of trickster'," Castiel sighed. "But I saw him in Munchkinland, the angels. They're Munchkin Angels, and Becky was the good Witch of the North, and I think the flying monkeys may be flying demons, Rowena is the Wicked Witch of the West by the way," Charlie explained to the Tin Angel.

"So if Cass is the tin man, tin angel in this case, then Dean's the Cowardly Lion?" Sam held back a smile. "More like Cowardly Squirrel since you're a Scare-moose," Charlie grinned.

The tin angel began stretching himself, all three unaware of Rowena casting a spell. Once she was done mumbling the words she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They all began sniffing. "Oh crap, I don't have the knife," Sam smelled it. "I don't have my angel blade," Castiel could smell it even worse. "Sulfur," Charlie groaned. A buzzing could be heard. "Bees?" Castiel smiled, remembering the fondness of them and the delights of honey. "Okay, on the journey to Emerald City for Sam's brain, Cass's heart, and our ticket out of here," Charlie led them all back down the yellow brick road.

"Why would Sam need a brain and why would I need a heart?" Castiel asked. "I'll show you the movie after we're done here," Charlie promised. After another while they were in a dark forest, so Dean'll be around soon enough! But Charlie noticed something was off. "Guys... is the road gone?" she looked to the ground. "We were on a road?" Castiel looked down. "Yellow brick road," it was gone! That was when a faint rustling was heard in the bushes. "Dean?" Charlie called out and got no answer. "Dean?" they all called out. "I really hope that isn't an actual lion, or tiger, or bear," Charlie shuddered.

Once again angelic innocence was an issue. "Bears are native to forests but tigers belong in jungles and lions in Africa," Castiel looked confused again. "Yeah but in the movie lions, tigers, and bears were in this. It was also the Cowardly Lion," Charlie shrugged. "Why was the lion cowardly?" Castiel asked. Charlie looked irritated. "Friggin' angels," just like Mr. Dean Winchester. "This is the dark forest that's supposed to have lions, and tigers, and bears. So is he a lion? If only Dean had the courage to come out, right now," she inwardly smirked at her own pun. "Dean?" they all called out once again.

"Charlie I really hate you so friggin' much right now it's not even the slightest bit funny," that voice was oh so familiar, yet it still made two out of three jump in surprise.


End file.
